Un día en la vida de
by Taniuskey
Summary: ¿Como es un dia en la vida de los personajes de la serie? El gobierno nos lo ha ocultado pero, ahora, la verdad sale a la luz... Fic escrito por Miruru y Taniuskey :3 CAPI 2: Deidara, el Artista Incomprendido!
1. Gaara

Disclaimer -- Hola a todos, me llamo Disclaimer, he venido aquí para contaros que... El otro día viendo la tele...

Miru// (tose) ... Haz tu trabajo...

Tani// .¿A este le pagamos?

Disclaimer-- El caso es que... DOMINARÉ EL MUNDO Y OS MATARÉ A TODOS... LAS PRIMERAS VOSOTRAS (señala a Tani y Miru)

Miru// (sacando un lanzallamas y persiguiendo al disclaimer) ¡SERÁS!

Tani// (corriendo detrás de Miru) ¡PAGANOOOOOS!

Disclaimer -- Los personajes no pertenecen en su mayoría a... (esquiva una llama) estas dos de aquí atrás!!

(Se pierden en la lejanía)

**El comentario de Miruru**

Si me preguntáis... ¿Por qué escribir un fanfic con Tani? Yo respondo... ¿Por qué no? xD Las dos estamos como chotas (y eso está comprobado científicamente ù.ú) y las dos escribimos fanfics de humor. Si alguien se pregunta porqué no lo subimos con mi cuenta... la culpa es mía (levanta la mano) SOY CULPABLE DE ASESINAR A UN ACARO T-T!!! ... Ehem... Bueno, solo que leáis el fic, que dejéis review y ... Que nos vemos en el próximo capítulo :)

**El comentario de Taniuskey**

Un día le dije a Miru¿hacemos un fic juntas? Y ella me dijo: Vale :)

Pasaron los meses y no hicimos nada…

Un día Miru me preguntó¿hacemos un fic juntas? Y yo la dije: Esto ya lo he vivido…

El caso es que después de mucho pensar, nos decidimos por hacer este fic tan loco fruto de las dos mentes mas pochas y retorcidas de la historia XDD Viva el humor absurdo!! Y vivan los caracoles hermafroditas y las pelis de piratas!!

Leed y si os gusta pues dejáis review XDD

* * *

**Un día en la vida de... **

**Gaara, el Dictador de Arena**

En un país muy lejano, el sol salía por el horizonte denotando que un nuevo día empezaba para todos en la villa. En el tejado de un edificio, un joven pelirrojo y con cara de malas pulgas miraba el sol saliendo por el horizonte mientras hablaba aparentemente solo.

- Entonces fue cuando me dijo que solo me quería como amigo, que quería... -decía el pelirrojo indignado- ¡Qué quería que su novio tuviese cejas!.¿Tú te crees?

- No es por nada mocoso, pero deberías aceptar que la gente te odia -dijo dentro de él la voz de Shuukaku- ¿Y quieres dejarme tranquilo? Que tu no puedas dormir no significa que yo no lo haga¿sabes?

- ¡Eres un arisco! Te he estado dando de comer todos estos años -dijo Gaara- Escucharme es lo menos que puedes hacer.

- Vaya pelma de Jinchuuriki... -murmuró el Shuukaku- Niño me voy a dormir, tú más vale que te estés calladito un rato, que sino me apodero de tu mente¿eh? Ya sabes, esas cosas que dan mal rollo y tal, me cargo pueblos... mato gente... Cosas del guión.

- ¡Eh Shuukaku!.¡Ahora no me dejes tirado! -gritó Gaara- ¿A quién le cuento yo ahora lo que me pasó ayer?

- ¡Cállate ya! -gritó una voz por la calle.

- La discriminación... -murmuró Gaara con odio mientras una lagrimilla corría por su cara.

Bajó del edificio, ahora que Shuukaku se había dormido, no tenía con quien hablar ya que todo el mundo dormía aún. Por ese motivo, como a Shuukaku lo podía despertar cuando quisiera, este se había convertido en su confidente. Aunque al bijuu aquello no parecía gustarle. Llegó a su despacho, que estaba pobremente iluminado por la luz del sol y empezó a sacar papeles. A las horas, una rubia con coletas caminaba por los pasillos desperezándose, iba a ver si Gaara quería desayunar algo, entró en el despacho y encontró a Gaara metido tras un fuerte de papel y toda la habitación estaba llena de figuritas de papel.

- ¡Gaara¿qué estás haciendo?! -preguntó la rubia haciendo que el susodicho se asomara con un casco de papel.

- No infancia. No jugar. Yo recuperar -dijo a modo de telegrama Gaara. No le gustaba hablar con la gente así que se ahorraba todas las palabras que podía.

- ¡Pero no con los papeles de la Villa! -gritó de nuevo la rubia.

- Bah, pero si son cosas sin importancia... -dijo cogiendo los papeles y abriéndolos para leerlos- "Gaara te queremos", "Señor Jinchuuriki, en breve le vendremos a secuestrar. Akatsuki", "Viagra", "Siete días..." ¿Ves? Nada que se merezca especial atención.

La rubia le miro con los ojos como platos.

-¿Pe…pero acaso has perdido la cabeza?

Gaara estaba haciendo el pino encima de la mesa.

-¡Temari¡Mira lo que sé hacer!

La susodicha se llevo una palma a la frente. Pensó que quizás seria mejor idear un plan para hacer que su hermano durmiera sin despertar al Shukaku… Podrían encerrarle en una urna de cristal pequeñita de esas de los contorsionistas y así el bijuu no escaparía…pero hoy en día las urnas costaban muy caras, y la Villa de la Arena no tenia muchos fondos... ¡Solo hay que verla¡SUS HABITANTES VIVEN EN CASAS DE BARRO¿A quién demonios se le habría ocurrido semejante burrada?

-Gaara, tienes una reunión dentro de 10 minutos.- explico Temari.

-¡NO¿Cómo se supone que recuperare mi infancia perdida?- inquirió el pelirrojo.

Temari debía pensar en algo rápido...

-No quería decirte esto, Gaara, pero... tu infancia la tiene Baki encerrada en un botijo.

Un aura maligna envuelve a Gaara. De la nada empieza a sonar una música digna de las películas de terror… la del carrito del heladero.

-¿Dónde... esta... Baki...?

-¡En la reunión¡Vamonos!

Temari agarra a Gaara del brazo y se lo lleva en volandas hasta la sala de conferencias. Por el camino se llevaron por delante a tres personas, un perro, un concejal, un puesto de frutas y a un elefante amarillo. La rubia derrapó en el esquinazo del pasillo y arrastró a su hermano pequeño hasta una puerta al fondo del corredor.

-¡Venga¡Entra ya!- le azuzó la mayor.

-Quiero... mi... botijo...

El pelirrojo entra en la gran sala circular y mira a su alrededor con ojos de psicópata buscando a Baki.

-Buenos días, Kazekage-samma.- saludó un concejal.

-¿Dónde... está... mi botijo?

El concejal se alejo del chico lentamente, sin mirarle a los ojos. A continuación todos se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos y la reunión dio comienzo.

Viendo que no podía escaparse, Gaara se sentó en una silla mientras miraba a los presentes en la sala.

- "Alguno de ellos tiene que ser Baki... Debería aprenderme sus nombres..." -pensaba Gaara seriamente.

- Bien, ahora decidiremos en que gastar el millón de ryô que tenemos como presupuesto para este año -dijo uno de los concejales y seguidamente todos miraron a Gaara, que desde hacía poco estaba dibujando en un papel. Al rato, al ver que Gaara no contestaba todos le miraban con una gota- ¿Kazekage-sama?

- Os tengo dicho que no me llaméis por ese nombre tan feo -dijo Gaara levantando la cabeza molesto- Llamadme Dios.

- ¿Q-qué está haciendo Dios-sama...? -dijo uno con una gota, sintiéndose ridículo por llamarlo así- Necesitamos de su consejo para gastar el presupuesto.

- Mira, una mariposa -dijo Gaara contento enseñando un papel con una mariposa mal dibujada y después recuperó la seriedad al recordar- Botijos... infancia...

- ¿Botijos para los niños pequeños? -dijo uno de ellos con una gota.

- ¡QUIERO QUE EN LOS COLEGIOS HAYAN BOTIJOS! -dijo Gaara repentinamente enfadado- ¡CON CANDADOS!.¡Así nadie perderá su infancia!

- ¿Cómo qué? -dijo otro de ellos que no entendía nada- ¿Quiere que nos gastemos el presupuesto para todo el pueblo para todo el año únicamente en botijos?

- En eso y en cajas de arena -dijo Gaara- Quiero que todo los parques tengan mucha arena.

- Señor... vivimos en el país de la arena... Tener más arena me parecería excesivo.

- ¡Quiero tener el monopolio de arena de todo el mundo! -gritó Gaara- Así que no es excesivo¿me entiendes?

Gaara levantó la mano mientras la arena que salía de su tinaja se arremolinaba alrededor de él, el hombre afirmó con la cabeza, Gaara asintió contento y se sentó.

- El siguiente punto son las farolas en Sunagakure -dijo otro concejal.

- Me aburroooooo... -empezó a quejarse Gaara mientras pintaba la mesa con los colores que había estado pintando anteriormente la mariposa.

Todo el consejo se giro para mirar a Gaara.

-¿Qué?- pregunto este.

-Dios-samma…las farolas…

-Ah, si... las farolas…-Gaara se coloco un plastidecor en la oreja.-Veamos, pienso que en vez de farolas deberíamos colocar algo más bonito. Así atraeríamos al turismo y tal…

-¿Y si contratamos a alguien para eso?- sugirió uno de los presentes.

-Vale.-el pelirrojo siguió pintando en la mesa.-Pero que no sea muy caro, ya que tenemos prioridad con los botijos y las cajas de arena.

-Dios-samma…también necesitamos tomar medidas ante la peste que se extiende por nuestra ciudad.

-¿Qué hay peste? Pues comprad ambientadores.

-¡La gente no tiene pan que llevarse a la boca¡Se muere de hambre!

-Pues que coman bollos…-dijo Gaara como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-Bo… bollos…

El Kazekage asintió, sin despegar su vista del dibujo.

-Y quiero que todo el mundo se vista a partir de ahora con bolsas de basura.

-¡No puede hacer eso¡La gente se rebelara!-protesto uno.

-Es cierto... cundiría la anarquía…-Gaara quedo pensativo e nuevo.-Entonces inventare el Día de la Bolsa de Basura y todo el mundo estará obligado a ir ese día vestido con una bolsa de basura. Quien no lo haga será ejecutado.

Los concejales empiezan a apuntar todas las sugerencias de su Kazekage.

-Yo todo esto lo hago por la gente. Para hacerles saber que no soy superior a ellos, que somos iguales y que les quiero. Deben saber que le protegeré siempre siempre siempre y que respetare su dignidad como personas

-¿Entonces usted también vestirá una bolsa de basura?

-No.

El silencio se hizo en la sala mientras Gaara hacía un avión de papel, lo tiraba y le daba en el ojo a un concejal, otro empezó a toser para ver si llamaba la atención del pelirrojo.

- Bueno, estoy muy aburrido y ya se han decidido los temas importantes... Así que lo mejor será que yo me vaya yendo a... em... Salvar a los niños pobres de las ratas mutantes... Eso mismo... -dijo Gaara con una gota recorriendo su rostro y dicho esto salió corriendo de la sala.

Una vez en la calle, Gaara miró a los lados antes de recoger una bolsa llena de pan duro, se puso a caminar hasta que llegó al pequeño parque donde había jugado cuando tan solo era un mocoso. Se sentó en el columpio y empezó a balancearse mientras tiraba las migas al suelo y un montón de palomas se acercaron y empezaron a comer.

- Comed, comed mi pequeño ejército... Cuando crezcáis un poco más podremos ir a conquistar otros países -dijo Gaara con un deje raro- Pero tenéis que haceros más grandes...

Gaara observó al rato como las palomas dejaron un trozo grande y se levantó y se acercó, tiró más migas para acabar comprobando que ese trozo no se lo comían.

- Vamos... Este cacho... Vamos... -insistía Gaara señalando a las palomas el cacho de pan. Estuvo insistiendo hasta que se cansó y se acercó para acabar comprobando que la piedra, a parte de tener aspecto de roca, también tenía la misma consistencia.- ¡Maldita sea!.¡El mundo está en mi contra! -levanta la vista al cielo y un puño- ¿Qué te he hecho yo eh? Prometí que sería bueno, para que los reyes magos me trajesen regalo en vez de carbón... Y ahora conviertes mi comida para palomas en piedras... ¿Qué más me harás hasta satisfacer tu ansia malévola?

Gaara esperó con el puño alzado, durante unos segundos en los que no ocurrió, efectivamente, nada... Lo único es que un pájaro marrón cruzó el cielo y no obtuvo contestación alguna.

- ¡Te odio!.¡No me hagas el vacío! -gritó Gaara.

Con ira tiró el pedazo de miga de pan duro al cielo, que voló y voló hasta que golpeó en el pájaro marrón y este comenzó a descender en picado.

- ¡HUUUUUUUUUUUUUM! -se escuchó gritar.

- ¿Ese pájaro acaba de gritar "hum"? ... No. No puede ser... Habrá sido mi imaginación -dijo confuso el pelirrojo- O puede que sea una especie nueva... Tendré que averiguar que come, porque era un bicho muy grande... Su poder de destrucción tiene que ser muy elevado.

Después de acabar de darle de comer el pan a las palomas, Gaara se disponía a ir a observar la nada, deporte nacional en Sunagakure, cuando un ninja de los que había estado en la reunión le salió al paso.

- Kazeka-- ... ¡Dios-sama!.¡Tenemos una urgencia! ... ¡Un niño ha entrado en su fuerte de papel y se ha asentado con intenciones no pacíficas!.¿Qué hacemos? Tiene que volver a su despacho.

- ¿Habéis probado de entrar dentro?.¿Habéis probado de romper el fuerte ya que es de PAPEL?.¿Habéis probado matar al niño? -dijo Gaara seriamente mientras el ninja negaba- Hay miles de posibilidades, así que empieza por la primera y no me molestes, no voy a volver.

- ¡Dios-sama! Tenemos otro problema menor... Los botijos... No les quedaban en la tienda de Sunagakure...

- ¡DIOS MIO! Eso es un grave problema. Llévame hasta el despacho a caballito -dijo Gaara con el terror en su rostro- ¡No! Déjalo... Con tus débiles piernas no podrías cargarme y me caería al suelo y me ensuciaría la ropa... Y la lavé ayer... Mejor ya iré yo con mi nube Kinton. ¡Nube Kinton!

Después de pegar un silbido la arena se arremolinó debajo de los pies del Kazekage formando una nube que por algún extraño motivo volaba.

- ¡No sufráis niños!.¡Protegeré vuestra infancia! -dijo Gaara y seguidamente alargó un puño hacia delante- ¡hasta el infinito y más allá!


	2. Deidara

**Disclaimer -- Los personajes de este fic no pertenecen en su mayoría a las autoras.**

Tani // ¿No? (mira a Miru)

Miru// Déjale, no sabe lo que se dice...

**Disclaimer -- Si queréis podemos llegar a un acuerdo económico.**

Tani// Mmm... Tener a Deidara para mí... ¿Cuánto?

Miru// (en su mundo) Tener a Itachi...

Disclaimer -- 200.000.000 de euros, y eso es el principio porque... 

Tani// (saca una hoja de palmera muy afilada) ¡¡CHORIZOOOO!!

Miru// (corriendo detrás de Tani) ¡¡PAGANOOOOS!!

**Disclaimer -- (con una gota y corriendo) Tengo la sensación de haber vivido esto...**

**El comentario de Miruru, asesina de Disclaimers.**

Woooh cuanta gente... Holaaaa!!! (Miru saluda tímidamente) Supongo que casi nadie me conocerá, pero... Gracias por dejar review... Solo por eso, no iréis al infierno... ù-ú Al menos por el momento kukuku...

Tengo que comentar un review porque me hizo gracia... Zory, me dices que incite a que Tani escriba más pronto... Jajajaja chiquilla pero tú te has pasao por mi profile?! Has visto mi ritmo de actualización?! XD jajaja si casi creo que yo soy la culpable del descenso en el ritmo de Tani...

Pero no me lo tengáis en cuenta, soy buena chica :)

Ah, que sepáis que también tengo fanfics (Tooooma publi subliminal!!! XDDDDD Perdóname Tani!! XD)

Hasta el próximo capi:)

**El comentario de Tani, la estupidez personificada.**

Buenas a todos!! Como veis, ya tenemos un nuevo capítulo!! Bueno… eso de nuevo la verdad es que no tiene mucho sentido para nosotras, por que llevamos meses para terminar de escribirlo xDD señala a Miruru ES SU CULPA!! arroja una hoja de palmera En fin... serafín... Chernovil...pues eso, que tengáis paciencia, que las dos tenemos vida social!! No vivimos solo para escribir fic!! Y NUNCA HE VISTO UN CERDO VOLADOR!! YA ESTÁ!! YA LO HE DICHO!! IRÉ AL INFIERNO!! POR PAGANA!! AAAAAAAAAAAHHH!! coge una cucharilla de postre y se esconde detrás Si me quedo quieta… el patito no podrá verme...

**Un día en la vida de…**

**Deidara, artista incomprendido.**

En la base de los Akatsuki, todos están dormidos. El silencio domina la inmensidad de la cueva y solo unos pocos rayos de sol iluminan los tenebrosos pasillos de fría roca. El polvo sigue cayendo al piso, como de costumbre, transformándose poco a poco en rosas del desierto para después acudir a los castings de las películas del oeste. Todo normal… ¿todo? Que va…

-DEIDARAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!

Aquella era la voz de Sasori, el cual se acababa de despertar. Deidara ya estaba vestido, sentado sobre su cama y mirando a ninguna parte, como si pudiese ver los átomos y fuera la cosa más emocionante del mundo.

-Uy… ¿cuánto tiempo llevo en Babia? ¿hum? Los Babianienses son tan majos…- el rubio se levantó de la cama y salió de su cuarto.- Supongo que a Sasori-dana le ha encantado la obra de arte que he hecho y por eso grita de pura felicidad, hum.

Empieza a caminar, muy feliz él, hacia el lugar de donde proveía el grito de Sasori. El pelirrojo le salió al paso. Iba en camisón, con gorro de dormir y llevaba unas zapatillas de conejito… pero lo que más llamaba la atención de él era su cara pintada de varios colores.

-¿QUÉ HAS HECHO?- preguntó enfadado.

-Pues me he levantado, he ido al baño, me he vestido, me he comido tu desayuno, he cambiado la máscara de Tobi por un frisby, le he puesto a Itachi un posit en la espalda que dice "Patéame", he viajado a un plano astral en mi habitación y ahora estoy hablando contigo, hum.

Sasori se puso de color de su pelo.

- ¿¿¿PERO TÚ ERES TONTO O QUÉ???

- Tonto no, productivo sí, hum -dijo Deidara con una sonrisa inocente.

- ¿Y qué me dices de mi cara eh? -dijo Sasori enfadado- ¡No tengo entendido que la piel de repente decida ponerse de colores fluorescentes!

- Yo tampoco danna, hum -dijo Deidara con mirada curiosa- Pero eso creo que lo hice entre que le cambié la máscara a Tobi y le puse el posit a Itachi

Fuera de la cueva empezaron a llegar los gritos de alguien realmente furioso y empezaron a salir objetos volando: Almohadas, palanganas, lámparas, la colección entera de Los Panchos en su versión CD... A los pocos minutos salió Deidara con las manos sobre la cabeza intentando evitar los cacharros que Sasori le estaba tirando. Una vez fuera Deidara se giró y miró medio despeinado la entrada.

- ¡Está loco danna!.¿No sabe que Kakuzu se enfadará si ve que ha ido tirando las cosas de la cueva? -dijo mirando hacia dentro- ¡Además el médico le dijo que vigilara la ira, que le iba a dar un ataque al corazón un día de estos!

- ¡NO TE METAS EN MI VIDA! -gritó Sasori desde el fondo de la cueva. Su voz sonaba a esfuerzo, como si estuviese levantando algo muy pesado.

- ¡NO DANNA!.¡LA NEVERA NO! -gritó Deidara que había puesto cara de horror al ver llegar al pelirrojo cargando con una nevera para tirársela.

Así que decidió que no era demasiado prudente quedarse a comprobar que vencería: si la fuerza de Sasori o el peso de la nevera. Aún a riesgo de perderse a Sasori sufrir un ataque de lumbago, decidió que no quería ver cuan lejos llegaría la nevera si la tiraba. Creó su pájaro de arcilla y salió volando del lugar mientras podía ver abajo como Sasori había soltado la nevera y saltaba y lanzaba improperios como si fuera un neandertal.

- Uf... Pues no quiero ni imaginar como se pondrá cuando vea lo guapo que he puesto a Hiruko... -dijo Deidara con una gota sentándose en el pájaro- ¿Y ahora qué podría hacer? ... ¡Ya lo tengo! Visitaré un museo de arte para impregnar mi alma del arte del mundo...

A los minutos, un gigantesco edificio se ve, en la puerta hay un pájaro de papel aparcado al lado de unos coches. De repente las ventanas del edificio se rompen debido a una gigantesca explosión.

- ¿Eso arte?.¿ESO, HUM? -dijo indignado el chico de pelo rubio que había salido del ahora en llamas museo- La gente de este país realmente no entiende de arte, ¿qué será lo próximo que me intenten vender como arte?

Una vez se hubo acercado al pollo, q-quiero decir, pájaro de arcilla, comprobó como había una pequeña nota en el pico del ave. Empezó a leer la nota y entonces notó como se ponía cada vez más rojo de la ira.

- ¡UNA MULTA!.¡Encima van y me multan, hum! -gritó tirando la nota al suelo y pisándola- Si no estaba aparcado en... -baja la vista y ve dos rayas azules- ¿CUANDO PINTARON UNA ZONA AZUL AQUÍ? -patea la línea con ira hasta que se acaba calmando- Bueno... tranquilo Deidara... tranquilo... jejejejeje... jujujujuju... jajajajaja... MUAHAHAHAHA... ¡Tengo una idea, hum!

Se subió al pájaro y levantó el vuelo mientras una sonrisa maquiavélica se dibujaba en su rostro. El viento movía su pelo haciendo su aspecto aún más tétrico.

- Iré a ver al Kazekage para que me quite la multa. Y sino le amenazaré con no devolverle lo que es suyo. JAJAJAJA, HUM! -dijo Deidara y de repente sacó un pequeño botijo- Nadie puede resistirse a su infancia! JAJAJAJA!

La risa de Deidara se escuchaba a lo lejos como una extraña voz divina. Después de un viaje corto por fin llegó a los terrenos de Sunagakure.

Miró hacia abajo, curioso.

-Juasss… mira que casas más redonditas que tienen por aquí, hum.

-Con quién estás hablando??- preguntó la mano derecha.

-Deja de gruñir, Mano Derecha.- dijo la mano Izquierda tímidamente. Después se volvió hacia Deidara- Seguramente son redondas para que la gente de la aldea no se hagan daño con sus esquinas.

Deidara puso cara de mosqueo.

-Ya os he dicho que no me interrumpáis cuando hablo solo hum!!

-Eres un psicópata, un loco, un esquizofrénico, un demente, un maniático, un chiflado y te odio!!!- bramó Mano Derecha.

-Deja de decir esas cosas!!- reprendió Mano Izquierda.

-No sé cómo se te pueden ocurrir en tan poco tiempo tantos derivados de la misma palabra, hum.- dijo Deidara sorprendido.- Estoy orgulloso de ti.

-Algún día... algún día me vengaré… te mataré y escaparé de este cuerpo!!!- Mano Derecha enseñó los dientes.

-No digas tonterías… las manos no tienen pies!! Dónde has visto tú una mano con pies?? Hum??

-Si una mano puede tener boca… por qué no pies??- pensó Mano Izquierda.

-Os odio…- la mano derecha se aleja todo lo que puede de Deidara.

-Ya se enfadó…- observó Mano Izquierda.

-No te preocupes, seguro que se calma enseguida, hum.- anunció el rubio despreocupadamente.- Oye… tú sabes qué es eso de ahí?? Um??

Mano Izquierda mira al suelo.

-Parece una piedra… no la esquivas??

Deidara negó con la cabeza.

-Para qué?? Solo es una pequeña piedr… HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!!!!!

La piedra choca contra el pollo, que empieza a caer y a caer.

-TE ODIO!!! DEFINITIVAMENTE TE ODIO!!!- chillaba Mano Derecha mientras intentaba morder a Deidara.

-ME HE TRAGADO UN BICHOOOOO!!!- lloriqueaba mano izquierda.

Deidara sacó una bolsa de plástico.

-No os preocupéis!! Usaré esta bolsa de plástico del supermercado como paracaídas y así amortiguaremos la cai…

PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFF!!!!!!!!

El planchazo contra el suelo retumbó varios kilómetros a la redonda.

Deidara seguía aplastado contra el suelo después de haber caído, a los segundos se incorporó, con la cara claramente roja y se rascó la mejilla con un dedo, despreocupadamente.

- Quien me iba a decir que una piedra pudiese tener tanto poder destructivo, hum -dijo Deidara.

- .¡Un día te demandaré a los tribunales por abuso de manos! -dijo mano derecha histérica de nuevo.

- .¡MANO DERECHA CALLA! Todos tenemos nuestros problemas y no lo vamos aireando -gritó ahora mano izquierda, finalmente enfadada.

Las manos de Deidara se empezaron a pegar (vivir para ver), hasta que Deidara les separó, les dio a cada mano una píldora y a los segundos se quedaron mansas, sin decir nada.

- Que tenga que drogarlas para que se callen... que triste, hum -dijo Deidara con un suspiro- Bueno, tengo que encontrar al Kazekage.

Empezó a caminar por las calles de Sunagakure, para acabar comprobando que, efectivamente, no sabía por donde estaba. Se abrió los bolsitos donde transportaba su arcilla y comprobó que no tenía la suficiente para hacer de nuevo un pájaro para volar encima de él.

- Ya sabía yo que el cargamento de arcilla tendría que haber sido mayor, hum -dijo Deidara enfadado- Pero nooo... Kakuzu tenía que comprar pocaaa... Para no gastar dinero. ¿Ahora como encontraré al Kazekage?

- Joven, eh joven -dijo una voz a su espalda.

Sobresaltado, Deidara se giró para observar como un muchacho de ojos blancos, pelo largo y expresión firme le miraba y le hacía gestos con la mano para que se acercase. Delante de éste había una mesilla con una bola de cristal encima y si te fijabas mejor podías observar como el chico iba vestido de manera extraña.

- ¿Qué quieres de mí, hum? -preguntó Deidara sin acabar de acercarse demasiado.

- Yo soy un adivino, conozco todos los secretos y el destino siempre me es revelado... -dijo el muchacho- Por un módico precio te predeciré el destino, ¿qué me dices?

- No sé... No creo en este rollo... Ni en esto, ni en el ratoncito Pérez -dijo Deidara cruzado de brazos.

- Vamos, no sea así. Acérquese... Mis predicciones son de la mejor calidad del mercado -dijo el chico de manera sinuosa- Además la primera predicción es gratis.

- Oh, ¿gratis? -dijo Deidara dibujando una sonrisa y sentándose en el suelo delante de la mesilla- Eso se avisa antes, hum. Hazme una predicción.

- Veamos que me dicen sobre tu destino... -empezó el chico- Me han contado que trabajas para una organización y que tu destino es el de encontrarte con una persona que puede sacarte de algún problema...

- Sí, sí hum -dijo Deidara emocionado afirmando con la cabeza- ¡Eso es cierto!.¿Y qué más dice?

- Hasta aquí puedo leer -dijo el chico mirándole a los ojos- Si quieres saber más tendrás que pedirme otra predicción, y como sabes esta no es gratis... Pero... Tienes un destino interesante.

El dilema estaba servido en la mente de Deidara.

-Peroooo... Seguro que es fiable?? Hum??- preguntó el rubio.

El adivino asintió con la cabeza

-Al 100 -levanta la bola de cristal y enseña la base a Deidara- Ves?? En la etiqueta pone: 100 fiable, al lado de la etiqueta de lavar en seco y no dejar al alcance de los niños.

Aquella etiqueta despejó las dudas de Deidara. Si una etiqueta lo decía, debía de ser cierto. Solo las etiquetas que indican la fecha de caducidad mienten.

-Muy bien, hum... -saca unas monedas de su bolsillo.- Ahora tendré que volver a la cueva haciendo autostop.

El chico cogió las monedas con avaricia, acariciándolas como un ludópata.

-Mi tesssssssssoooooorooooooo.

-Eres buen imitando, pero Kakuzu lo hace mejor, hum.

-En fin... - el moreno se guardó las monedas y empezó a toquetear la bola.- Lo veeeeooo!! lo veeeeeooooo!!

-QUE?? QUÉ ES LO QUE VES??? HUM?

El chico le echó el aliento a la bola.

-Veo la bola!! Es que la estaba limpiando.

-Ah...

De nuevo, comenzó a toquetear la bola, poniendo ojos de psicópata. Le empezaron a salir venas a los lados de estos.

-Oh dios mío!! Va a explotar!! Hum!!

-ALTO!! LO ESTOY VIENDO!! LO VEEEOOO!! AHORA SÍ QUE SIII!! WAAAAA!!! WAAAAA!!! HUNGA HUNGA!! SHAZAAAMM!! ABRA KADABRAAA!! PATA DE CABRAAAAA!!

-QUÉ ES LO QUE VES??? DIMELO!!! DIMELOOOOO!! HUM!!!

Parecía que a Deidara le iba a dar un ataque al corazón en cualquier momento.

-VAS A TENER QUE HACER AUTOSTOP PARA VOLVER A LA CUEVA!!!- sentenció el chico.

El rubio tardó un momento en reaccionar. Luego se puso rojo de furia.

-PERO SI ESO TE LO HE DICHO YO HACE UN MOMENTO!!!- le señala- Chorizo!!! Devuélveme mi dinero!! Hum!!

-Espera!! Veo algo más!! Es... es una profecía!! Es... es...- abre mucho los ojos.- ES UNA ARAÑA CON FORMA DE PERA!!! TOMA ESTO!!

El adivino le da un amuleto a Deidara.

-Qu-qué es?? Hum??

-Es una pata de yeti. Te traerá suerte.

Deidara se emociona.

-Oh gracias!! Y me ayudará a luchar contra la araña en forma de pera?? Hum??

El chico empieza a moverse como una bailarina de hoola hoola.

-Solo el destino lo sabe.- dijo mientras desaparecía en una nube de luces brillantes.

Deidara cayó al suelo de rodillas, miraba al suelo con la vista perdida mientras murmuraba algo como: "me han estafado", "ya sabía que no podía ser una oferta tan buena" y "como me duelen los pies por las sandalias" Estaba concentrado en su desgracia hasta que una voz resonó por encima de su cabeza.

- ¡Hasta el infinito y más allá! -gritó la voz que al final localizó como un friki pelirrojo subido en una nube de arena surcando el cielo.

- Ese tiene que ser el Kazekage... Tiene pinta de ello, hum -dijo Deidara seriamente- Además tiene una nube voladora... A saber cuanto cuesta un chisme de esos, hum! Tiene que ser él por fuerza... ¡Piernas para que os quiero!

Corrió sin perder de vista a la nube voladora hasta que vio como se metía dentro de un edificio. Se miró en el aparador de una tienda, se atusó el pelo y comprobó como el botijo seguía intacto (sí, intacto después del golpe) Entró en el edificio algo nervioso, tenían que quitarle la multa... Después del dineral que le había cobrado el adivino... Iba a entrar en una puerta cuando un pelirrojo salió despedido contra la pared. Deidara miraba con los ojos como platos la escena.

- ¡DEJADME EN PAZ!.¡ESTOY EN LA PUBERTAD Y TENGO LA RABIA! -gritaba la voz de un niño.

- Vaya, el fuerte de papel es más resistente de lo que nunca hube imaginado -dijo el pelirrojo levantándose- Tendremos que ponernos a las malas -la arena se empieza a arremolinar alrededor de Gaara. Deidara se aparta unos metros y entonces el pelirrojo se percata de su presencia- ¿Tú quien eres, un admirador?

- Ehm... Digamos que no, hum... Yo venía porque tenía un problema que confiaba usted pudiese resolver... Kazekage -dijo Deidara intentando sonar convincente.

- Mejor llámame Dios, ese nombre es tonto... -dijo Gaara enfurruñado. Bajó la vista- ¿Qué es eso que llevas ahí?

- El pago... -Deidara pegó un salto y se alejó unos metros. Empezó a reír como un maniático- ¡Jajajaja si no me quitas la multa que me habéis puesto a mi pájaro, me quedaré con tu botijo!

- No me digas que en ese botijo... -dijo Gaara con estupefacción.

- ¡SÍ JAJAJAJA! Tu preciosa infancia se encuentra dentro y... -Deidara observa como Gaara se intenta acercar y saca un kunai poniéndolo en el cuello del botijo- ¡Ni un paso más cabeza tomate!.¡Si te acercas le rompo el cuello y después en mil pedazos más!

- ¡No! -gritó Gaara con horror, deteniéndose de golpe- ¿Qué ocurre hoy? Primero Shuuki me hace el vacío, luego Dios, después no podemos comprar botijos, un niño se apodera de mi despacho... ¿y ahora toman a mi infancia de rehén?

- Jajajaja, la vida no es justa Kazekage... -dijo Deidara con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Maldito seguidor del camino del Mal...

-En el del Bien había atasco, hum.

Gaara rechinó los dientes.

-Ten piedad, solo es un pequeño botijo perdido, sin familia...-su expresión se torna melancólica.- Sin dueño...

-El mundo no tuvo piedad conmigo!! Por qué habría de tenerla yo ahora?? Hum??- inquirió Deidara.

El Kazekage abrió mucho los ojos.

-A ti tampoco te acepta la sociedad??

-Para nada, hum. Me señalan y dicen: MIRAD!!UN TIO CON SANDALIAS!!

-Eso es que no se han mirado los pies... todo el mundo lleva sandalias.- razonó el pelirrojo.

Deidara bajó la cabeza.

-Si solo fuera por eso, hum...

-Aún hay más?? Ven, siéntate.

Gaara le invita a sentarse en un banco a lo Forrest Gump que ha salido de la nada. Deidara se acopla el botijo y se sienta a su lado.

-Verás, Mano Derecha y Mano Izquierda son muy desgraciadas, hum.-sus manos asienten.- Las demás manos no quieren jugar con ellas por que a veces dicen tacos, hum. Pero es que ellas solo quieren defenderse de los movimientos lascivos de la de las manos!! Ellas tienen la culpa!! Hum!!

E pelirrojo se seca una lágrima que le resbalaba por la mejilla y pone una mano sobre el hombro de Deidara.

-Te entiendo... o eso haría si mis manos pudiesen decir tacos.- se mira las manos con cara de tener grandes planes para ellas.- Haré algo al respecto.

-Y a ti por qué no te acepta a sociedad?? Hum??

Gaara mira al suelo, entristecido.

-Es que nadie se quiere acercar a mi por que dicen que mato gente, soy malo, alimento a las palomas par formar un ejército que dominará el mundo, intento hacerme con el monopolio de la arena y me como a los bebés. Pero es mentira, no como bebés.-explicó consternado.

Deidara dejó e botijo en el suelo.

-Dame un abrazo, hum!!- pidió, llorando a lágrima viva.

Gaara le abrazó, llorando también. Al poco se separaron.

-Oye, ya que estamos... te apetece ser el decorador de la villa?? Necesitamos a alguien que le dé vida a esto el Día de la Bolsa de Basura.

-Me encantaría... pero me quitas la multa?? Hum??

-Solo si luego no me pides un salario digno. Trato hecho??- Gaara extendió la mano para cerrar el trato.

Deidara apretó la mano que Gaara le había extendido para sellar el acuerdo. Gaara se deshizo rápidamente del agarre, cogió la multa, la rompió en dos trozos y la tiró al suelo.

- Bien, como primer trabajo, quiero que expulses a ese niño de mi despacho... -dijo Gaara tranquilamente.

- Hey, eso no entraba en mi contrato, hum -dijo Deidara.

- Intenta probarlo rubio -dijo Gaara riendo con una sonrisa de psicópata.- Ahora ve.

- Esto me pasa por no pedir un contrato por escrito, hum... -dijo Deidara de morros

El rubio entró con decisión a la sala y Gaara cogió el botijo que se había dejado en el suelo, mientras escuchaba los gritos de Deidara peleándose con el individuo del interior del despacho.

- Te he echado tanto de menos, infancia mía... -dijo Gaara, abrazado al botijo y con una lagrimilla.


End file.
